


Собственность семьи Донкихот

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: Или ты тенрюбито, или ты раб





	

Осень на базе Санту, промозглая и пасмурная, длилась всего полтора месяца, а все остальное время была зима.  
Тепло, принесенное из хорошо протопленной караулки, сохранилось под форменной шинелью, да и буря, бушевавшая всю ночь, успокоилась: падали крупные ровные хлопья — совсем как на картинке из детской книги.  
На посту было тихо, снег съедал звуки почти так же надежно как Наги-Наги. Росинант засунул руку в карман и попытался достать оттуда плоскую флягу. Шерсть толстой перчатки скользила по гладкому боку — то ли керамическому, то ли каменному, белоснежному. Доффи говорил, такие штуки делают в Фьоре-Иль-Соль; похоже на классический Флеванс — но гораздо лучше. Уж поверь мне, говорил Доффи.  
При виде фляги хмурый Хьюго тут же забыл про плохое настроение и проигранные в подкидного дурачка белли; а может, ему просто нужен был предлог — любой предлог — чтобы вернуться к привычной разбитной болтовне.   
После шестого глотка пришли мир и гармония. Стало даже немного жарко — Росинант ослабил шарф, не по уставу намотанный на шею, и Хьюго, увлеченный сплетней про кэпа, запнулся.  
Все и всегда первым делом замечали рабский ошейник с надписью "собственность семьи Донкихот"; большинство тут же брали себя в руки, пряча парализующий страх перед тенрюбито. Это было удобно. Это было, как если бы Росинант разрисовал лицо на манер окамы, и люди, описывая его, вспоминали только помаду и грим, с трудом восстанавливая другие приметы. Но ошейник оказался все-таки лучше: он давил на страх, и к этому было сложно привыкнуть. Папа говорил, что тенрюбито — такие же, как люди. Ошибался: гораздо хуже.   
— Ладно, — сказал Хьюго, отводя взгляд от ошейника и отхлебывая из фляги. — Это даже удобно. Если что, тебя можно бросать как бомбу.  
— Бросить, — поправил Росинант. Нащупал сигареты в другом кармане, посмотрел в небо. Погода портилась, поднимался ветер.  
— В смысле?  
— Не бросать, бросить. Больше одного раза не получится.

Больше одного раза — понятие растяжимое, включающее в себя и случайное совпадение, и намерения разной степени осознанности, и стратегию, выстроенную на совпадении намерений. Издалека, от Западных Ворот, в белом мареве снегопада двигался столб золотого света. Доффи не носил зонтик — вместо этого у него был раб, управляющий погодой. Росинант сделал затяжку, потом еще одну — и выбросил окурок в снег. Хьюго снова умолк; вернул флягу. Росинант хотел сказать, что бояться нечего, Доффи его и не заметит, но потом передумал. Тот был уже в паре десятков шагов: легкая одежда, мягкие туфли с острыми носками, стеклянный шар на голове, под ним — обычная короткая стрижка, последняя мода у молодежи тенрюбито. Даже чудовища бунтуют против старшего поколения и его замшелых традиций. Совсем как люди.  
— Позвони на базу, — сказал Росинант, глядя, как Доффи приближается. — Скажи, пусть пришлют кого-нибудь вместо меня.  
Хьюго слился со стеной; то ли кивнул, то ли не кивнул. На поясе Доффи висели два пистолета — в отличие от многих себе подобных, стрелял он отлично. Росинант размотал шарф, начал снимать перчатки. Остро запахло зеленью и солнцем: под ногами Доффи таял снег и прорастала трава, которую тут же заносило метелью. Дешевый позер. Тепло. Раб-зонтик двигался скованно и словно из последних сил.  
Доффи молча поднял руку и пристегнул шлейку к ошейнику Росинанта. А потом так же молча развернулся и повел за собой.

Его корабль стоял на западном причале, и когда они добрались, в руках у Росинанта оказалась вся его верхняя одежда: солнце пекло как летом. Доффи никак не комментировал это раздевание на ходу, только улыбался краем рта.   
Уже перед кораблем спросил:  
— Согрелся немного?   
— Ага, — ответил Росинант.  
— В жару с этим фруктом вообще отлично, вот увидишь.   
Ленивая доброжелательность Доффи была обманчивой. Иногда рабские ошейники выходили из строя — просто так, сами по себе, — и начинали то включаться, то выключаться, что с ними ни делай. А потом взрывались. Доффи говорил, примерно один на тысячу — бракованный. Сложная электронная начинка, забытые технологии. В них сейчас никто не разбирается, так что нам остается производить изделие, пока не встанет завод, а когда встанет — может, использовать динамит и бубен, а? Доффи смеялся, но в голосе была горечь. Доффи никогда не умел грустить больше минуты. Пятьдесят семь, пятьдесят восемь, пятьдесят девять; да какая разница, говорил Доффи, это же рабы, их целый мир.  
Он был как сломанный ошейник: никогда не знаешь, взорвется или нет.  
И он снова сменил корабль. Внутри, за закрытой дверью, были бесконечные, бесчисленные ковры, подушки, низкие столики с безделушками, фруктами, вином; тонкие яркие драпировки раздувал ветер, то вскидывал, то ронял — как волны или перья, разгоняя тяжелый ароматный дым кальяна. В углу, за массивной резной ширмой, скрывался письменный стол: чудовища работали много и самозабвенно, отрицая праздность, освященную веками. Это было частью новой моды и бунта против традиций. Когда Доффи и его фракция заменят стариков из Мирового Правительства, миру придется туго.   
Пришлось бы, не придется.  
Росинант мог представить, как это случилось бы: тихий переворот, аккуратный перехват, обдуманная демонстрация силы. Пара-тройка трупов нужной степени растерзанности, красные потеки на ступенях дворца Мирового Правительства — там, откуда шестнадцать лет назад уходил Святой Донкихот с детьми; там, где четырнадцать лет назад катилась его отрезанная голова — катилась кровавым символом верности нового Святого Донкихота.   
Черные и белые плитки ванной комнаты грели босые ноги, вода в квадратном бассейне исходила паром, и пар слизывал блики со стеклянного шара, лежащего на тумбе. Мутной пленкой оседал на поверхности желтых фигурных очков. Доффи смотрел на него, ожидая; потом протянул руку и отстегнул поводок от ошейника. Росинанту остро захотелось залаять, но он тут же решил, что это перебор. У Доффи было плохо с чувством юмора. Особенно с чужим.  
Поэтому Росинант расстегнул рубашку — синяя ткань соскользнула с плеч и упала на пол. Доффи смотрел, как он трогает ремень: смотрел рассеянно, сквозь. Когда Росинант перешагнул через брюки, он сбросил одежду — просто одним движением вытек из этого своего халата — и потянул за руку к бассейну. Его пальцы лежали на запястье свободно, едва касаясь. Доффи не ожидал отказа или сопротивления — Доффи ожидал его в другом, более важном и более сложном, чем секс.  
Больше всего его заводило слово "нет", и все это они уже не раз проходили, и каждый раз Росинант отгонял мысль, что проще было бы потрахаться и разбежаться. Зачем эти попытки удержать, убедить, исправить. Горячая вода расслабляла, приносила оцепенение и дрему — не так, как морская, гораздо мягче и нежнее. Так, будто перерезали вены и оставили умирать. Доффи прижимал его к себе, касаясь губами ошейника на затылке. На потолке у него был какой-то странный, бессвязный орнамент, при взгляде на который начинала кружиться голова. Руки блуждали по телу.  
— Еще не передумал?  
Росинант покачал головой.  
— Передумаешь, — шепнул Доффи. — Или ты тенрюбито, или ты раб.  
— Или ты труп, — подсказал Росинант. Пальцы остановились на груди, двинулись, вычерчивая невидимые линии под водой.  
— Умница. Видишь, ты же все понимаешь. Просто упрямишься, не хочешь со мной соглашаться.  
Он говорил тихо, не отрывая губ от затылка, и казалось, слова сочатся, проникают под кожу, звучат в голове, подменяя мысли. Доффи умел и любил ломать людей, его рабы-фруктовики ходили без кайросеки. Его поводки были тонкими, почти декоративными — их разорвал бы даже ребенок. Его боялись. Не адмиралов, которых он может вызвать, не пистолетов на его поясе — именно его. Настоящее зло.  
— Хватит ебать мозги, а, — вздохнул Росинант.  
Ладонь скользнула по животу вниз, уверенно, привычно. Пальцы сжались, заставляя дернуться, вскинуть бедра. И замерли, расслабились, оставив тянущее напряжение, беззвучное "еще".  
— Не хватит, — голос замерз — и треснул: — Роси, зачем ты барахтаешься в этой грязи? Твое место со мной, в новом Мировом Правительстве.  
Через четыре фрагмента на пятый по диагонали. Не такой уж и бессвязный орнамент. Еще можно думать о штруделе и рисовых шариках. На базе Санту метель и минус тридцать, а здесь — тепло и подушки. И черно-белые клетки, по которым приятно ходить босиком. Почему нельзя просто потрахаться? Возбуждение тлело, разгоралось.   
— Я пропустил переворот? — спросил Росинант. — Или ты делишься эротическими фантазиями?  
В точку. Рука двинулась на члене, пальцы выкрутили сосок. Росинант выгнулся, закусывая губу и стон.  
— Что насчет твоих эротических фантазий? — Доффи говорил зло, торопливо, бил не разбирая. — Ошейник не жмет? А, собственность семьи Донкихот? Или тебя все устраивает?  
— Нет, — прозвучало вполне уверенно. И немного хрипло.  
Доффи всегда заводило слово "нет", но он всегда знал, когда нужно остановиться — потому что слово "еще" заводило его гораздо сильнее.

Спал Доффи крепко — безмятежным сном человека, живущего в мире с собой. Росинант накинул Тишину и прошел за ширму. На ладони просыпался ден-ден-муши, выуженный из кармана шинели. Редкий вид, окрас в смешную крапинку, фотографическая камера под панцирем. Ответили сразу, не медля.  
— Штрудель? — позвал Росинант, придвигая к себе стопку бумаг: письма, отчеты, донесения. Несколько смет.  
— Рисовые шарики, — хмуро ответил ден-ден-муши. Слева по морде протянулась геометрическая вязь татуировки.  
— Лови, — сказал Росинант и начал фотографировать документы: один за другим, методично добираясь до конца стопки.  
— Вам пора возвращаться, агент, — ден-ден-муши сделал паузу, повторил с нажимом: — Тебе пора обратно к людям, Роси.  
— Еще нет. Мы должны успеть остановить этих чудовищ. Я должен.  
Он выровнял стопку бумаг и вернулся к Доффи. Во сне тот выглядел спокойным и тихим — таким же человеком, как и сам Росинант.


End file.
